


A Brief Argument Between Archangels Regarding Dogs and Other Creatures

by lysanatt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, implied past Gabriel/Lucifer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2746259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysanatt/pseuds/lysanatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is back, only to find out that Lucifer has stolen his - <i>his</i> - boyfriend. Okay, so Sam wasn't aware that they were boyfriends, but that doesn't matter. Gabriel is still not amused. Thus, making up with his murderous older brother isn't high up on Gabriel's to-do list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brief Argument Between Archangels Regarding Dogs and Other Creatures

"You killed me."

"You tried to steal my vessel!"

" _Your_ vessel? Oh, you know bro, let's ask Sam about that one, shall we? Not sure he'd like you to wear him to the prom."

Lucifer smirks, triumphant. "I took him to the prom. I wore Nick, and Sam wore Hugo Boss. He looked great. He looked even better when he got it off. The suit's ruined, and Sam wasn't too lively, either, when I was done with him, but then again, I'll do anything for Sam and he was very eager that night. He likes it when I wear Nick."

Gabriel shuts his mouth around the less than Dad-approved profanity that he almost let out. "You _what_? I am so going to kill you! If you touched Sam in any way that wasn't consensual I'm going to kill you in so many interesting ways that..." Gabriel, remarkably, runs out of words. He tries to wrap his considerable grace-fuelled and recently restored mind around the awful, horrible, devastating and heartbreaking fact that Sam — his Sam — has... with... "I need to kill you a lot," Gabriel says. "As for Sam, we might not have gotten to the juicy stuff, and maybe Sam hadn't fallen in love yet—"

"He missed you. He never got over you," Lucifer volunteers. "It took a very long time to convince him I wasn't out to start the apocalypse with him and longer to talk him into... love. He'd fallen in love with you, alright."

"Right. I needed that. I could have had him if I hadn't been killed. Before my older brother, the giant douchebag from Hell decided that he wanted that poor innocent boy. You know what, Lucy? Could you just kill me again, because I don't really care about Sam's love for me, obsolete and all. I know I'm totally lovable, but right now, I can tell you that it isn't _helping_ ," Gabriel sneers. "Kill me, steal my boyfriend... what's next? You're going to kick my dog?"

"Well, I was considering to make an exception," Lucifer says. "I don't do regrets, I don't apologize, I don't want redemption. I am, however, willing to admit that I am happy to see you."

"Dude, your love is overwhelming." Gabriel wonders whether he should actually stab Lucifer, just as a thank you for last time, and also for the principle of it. Then again, Sam probably won't take it lightly if it is true that he — Dad forbid — loves Lucifer, so... not helping. At all.

"What I am trying to say is that—" Lucifer says, dragging it out, as if it hurts. There is a long pause. Gabriel is tapping his foot, impatient. "It was a mistake to kill you. You were defending Sam."

"I was defending humanity. Against you. You are so frigging simple-minded, Bro. Sam, Sam, Sam. " 

"Of course there is no one but Sam. Is there anything or anyone more important in the universe?" Lucifer wants to know.

"Well, no. Dean isn't too bad, but high maintenance, and besides, I take it Castiel has already..." 

"Finally." Lucifer sounds relieved. 

Gabriel feels decidedly grumpy. "Great. Cas has Dean, Michael has Adam... sort of, and you stole Sam. I feel left out here. You know, like old times. Fun!" Gabriel snaps, putting up a fake enthusiastic face. Gabriel wonders if he can sneak back to Valhalla, but he doesn't think that the gods are going to be very happy to see him after the unfortunate incident with Lucifer and his even more unfortunate habit of stabbing innocent gods and angels with pointy things.

"Sam is going to be angry if I kick your dog," Lucifer says, backtracking. "Besides, I like dogs. One of Dad's better ideas. It's a plus, I assume, since I will be living with one."

Gabriel looks around to see if there is a hellhound tethered somewhere. There is no doghouse in the garden, but there is a nice picket fence. There's a garage too, and Gabriel warps the wall, only to find a frigging SUV next to a small truck. If Lucifer has turned Sam into a soccer mom, Gabriel will raise... no, actually he won't. But he'll let Lucifer know in no uncertain terms that he is not happy with the development. "You got a dog? You're kidding, right?"

"No. I'll have yours."

"Ooo-kay. So you steal my boyfriend—" Gabriel reaches for the angel blade he doesn't have.

"He wasn't your boyfriend. You hadn't even told him you liked him." Lucifer takes a step back, his arrogance sliding.

"Shut up." Gabriel is getting impatient. "First that douche Metatron, and now you. What do you want with my dog? Just, I wanna know before I get outta here." Gabriel can hardly wait. It's too much, Lucifer in the suburbs, although the huge mansion is not very suburban, living with Sam Winchester. Narrowly avoiding telling himself that his dad works in mysterious ways, Gabriel decides that enough is just about enough. He's going to punch Lucifer, then skedaddle and find another dimension in which there are no Lucifers and a lot of tall, dark hunks. 

"You're not going anywhere," Lucifer insists. "Sam wants a dog. You bring yours. Sam is happy," Lucifer says as if he's explaining the 101 of flying to a dimwitted fledgling. 

"I am not giving Sam my dog. Seriously, Lucifer? You haven't stolen him too?" Gabriel snaps his fingers and his beloved dog appear in his arms. Gabriel's nose is getting kissed and he sneezes, pacifying the critter by sticking it under one arm where it continues to squirm and wag and do things that dogs do when they are happy and stuck under the arm of a resurrected archangel. "Just making sure."

"So are you coming in or not?" Lucifer opens the newly painted front door wider and steps back. Sam is expecting us upstairs. In bed."

Gabriel raises an eyebrow. "Is he... ill? You didn't do something to him, did you? I haven't decided yet that I'm not killing you for being an ass." Lucifer looks very tired. It must be incredibly tiresome to be such a jerk, so Gabriel almost feel pity. Almost.

"He told me that I need to develop brotherly feelings."

"And that was so hard to get you to understand that it sent him to bed?"

Lucifer laughs and pulls Gabriel inside, too quick for Gabriel to react before he's inside, Lucifer's arms around him. "Yes. Naked. Waiting for _us_. The dog stays out of it."

Gabriel wonders whether something went wrong when he got back to Earth. He usually isn't that slow. His grace flares and his heart beats faster. "You mean..."

"He also told me I need to share." Lucifer's eyes turn soft. "I'm sorry, Gabe. For everything. You're staying?"

"Yeah, yeah. What are we waiting for, then?"

"This," Lucifer says and kisses Gabriel on the mouth, a kiss that is millennia overdue. "Welcome home, Gabriel."


End file.
